The Dragon Hearted: Book One Water (On hold)
by king ulfr
Summary: Not good with summaries. This will be a OcXOc
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Name: Moran

Age: 14

Appearance: He has pale skin a dark brown hair and eyes. He is lightly muscled and is made more for speed and agility. He wears the traditional southern water tribe uniform but dyed black.

Abilities: Hunting, hand to hand combat, firebending, (but hides it from everyone).

Living Family: None

Background: He is from the southern Water tribe (but does not consider himself a member). But he is hated there by everyone except Yoo and her sister Katara.

Name: Yoo

Age: 12

Appearance: a lot like Katara but with light brown hair, and lighter blue eyes. She has a frail build, but is deceptively strong. She wears the same thing as Katara

Abilities: She is a waterbender (but untrained) and knows first aide.

Living Family: Hakoda (father) Katara (sister) Sokka (brother).

Background: She is the sister of Katara and Sokka, she acts like a kid but wants to be a warrior. She befriended Moran after he saved her from a popular bear dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Boy In Ice

Moran's pov

"Gotcha!" I yelled plunging my spear into the water and pulled it back out. There was a fish on the end of the spear. I pulled it off and put it in a bag that already had seven fish in it. I was out Ice fishing on my own home made boat. I was looking for more fish when I heard someone call out.

"Hey, Moran!"

I turned to see my best (and only) Friend Yoo with her two siblings, Katara and Sokka. I paddled over to them.

"Hey Yoo, Katara, Pony tail." I said.

"It's a wolf tail!" Sokka said angered. "and what are you doing here? Trying to signal your fire nation pals!"

I glared at him. "For your information, I'm fishing I have eight so far. How many have you caught?" I asked smirking.

"None." Katara said and Yoo giggled.

"I just haven't seen any fish yet." Sokka defended.

I looked down and spotted a fish.

"look there's one." I said pointing. "if you're so good then grab it."

"Gladly, watch closely this is how you catch a fish." Sokka said arrogantly.

But Katara spotted a second fish and pulled off her glove, she moved her hand causing a bubble of water, with the fish in it, to lift out of the water.

"Good job Katara." Yoo said and I nodded in agreement.

"Sokka look!" Katara said.

"shhh, Katara you will scare away the fish." He whispered as his mouth watered. "Mmmm I can already smell him cooking." He raised his spear hitting the bubble causing it to burst.

I caught the fish before it hit the water. I tossed it back to Katara, who put it in a bag.

"Why is it," Sokka asked Katara wiping water off his face. "that every time you or Yoo play with magic water I get soaked?"

"It's not magic." Yoo said miffed.

"Yeah, its water bending a-" Katara started but got cut off.

"Yeah, Yeah, an ancient art unique to are culture blah, blah, blah," Sokka said. "Look I'm just saying if I was weird I would keep my weirdness to myself."

Yoo looked hurt but Katara scoffed.

"You're calling us weird? At least we don't muscles at myself every time I see my reflection." She said.

"He's probably looking for the little muscles he has." I said.

"Ohh, burn!" Yoo said and Katara laughed.

Sokka glared at me and was about to retort when Yoo said. "Guys look!"

We turned to see the water bringing us to a large area of Ice.

"left, go left!" Katara said.

We tried to maneuver through the ice but we got caught in-between three blocks of ice crushing are boats, but I managed to grab the fish.

"Darn," I said. "I made that boat by hand."

"You call that left." Katara said angrily to Sokka.

"what you don't like my steering?" Sokka asked "Well maybe you two should have bended us out of the ice."

"So this is our Fault?!" Yoo said also angrily.

"It's no ones fault, we need to focused on getting ho-" I started but got cut off.

"I knew I should have left you two at home." Sokka said. "Leave it to a girl to mess things up."

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said seeing the looks of rage on the girls faces. "You're on your own." I told Sokka.

"You're a sexist, immature, Nut brained blubber fish!" Yoo yelled.

'Is that the best she can come up with?' I thought.

"I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katara said and a wave of water crashed into a large piece of ice.

"That's not good." I said as cracks appeared in the large piece of ice.

"Uh…. Katara, Yoo?" Sokka said.

"Ever since Mother died we have been doing all the work while you been off playing soldier!" Katara yelled and the waves grew bigger cracking the ice more.

"Even Moran helps out more then you and he's hated by everyone in the village!" Yoo shouted as the water as an even larger wave came up.

"We even wash all the clothes!" Katara said.

"Have you ever smelled your dirty socks?" Yoo asked.

"Let us tell you!" Katara said.

"NOT PLESENT!" They said together a hug wave hit the ice braking it causing waves pushing the ice we were on further away.

"Ok, You two went from weird to freakish." Sokka said.

"You mean we did that?" Katara asked in awe.

"Yeah, it was really cool." I said.

a bright glow from under the water sent me and the siblings moving back on the ice. We watched as an even bigger iceberg made its way to the surfaces. We saw the figure of a boy in the ice. The eyes started to glow.

"He's live! We have to help!" she grabbed Sokka's club and started to hit the ice. Yoo grabbed my spear and started to help.

"Katara, Yoo, get back here! We don't know who he is!" Sokka said but they ignored him. I drew my bone knife and went to help but an explosion of light broke the ice. Sokka shielded Katara and I shielded Yoo.

After the light stopped a bald boy walked of the ice and fainted. Katara ran and caught him. A groan later his eyes opened and looked at Katara

"I need to tell you something." The boy said.

"What?" Katara asked. "What is it?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?!" the boy asked excited. I facepalmed, Yoo giggled, Katara looked confused.

"Uh… Sure I guess?" the boy jumped to his feet.

"what's going on here?" the boy asked.

"That's what we all want to know." I said.

"How did you get in the ice and why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked.

"Or dead." I said

"I'm not sure," the boy admitted. I noticed the boy's clothes looked a lot like picture I saw of the air nomads. A deep growl came from behind a wall of ice. "Appa!" the boy cried out going behind the wall.

Walking around the ice my eyes widened. When I saw a huge white furred beast with horns and an arrow pattern on its head.

"I don't believe it." I said shocked.

"What is that thing?!" Sokka asked scared.

"A-a sky bison." I said. "the original airbenders."

"What's a sky bison?" Sokka asked.

"A bison that can fly." The boy explained.

"Right and this is Katara my flying sister." Sokka said.

"Do you guys live around here?"

"don't answer that! Did you see that bolt of light? He was probably trying to single the fire nation!"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked not believing that even Sokka was that paranoid.

"I'm sure he is a spy." Yoo said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Katara joined in. "You can tell by the evil look in his eyes."

"And his clothes." Yoo said.

"The paranoid one is Sokka, the girls are his sisters, Katara and Yoo. I'm Moran. What's your name?" I said.

He was about to answer when he sneezed sending him flying in the air. After he landed he said his name was Aang.

"You're an air bender." I stated. It all made sense now, the clothes, the sky bison, and now this.

"Sure am!" he said cheerfully.

"giant light beams… air benders… flying bison. I'm going home were things make sense." Sokka listed.

"Yeah good luck with that without a boat." I sassed.

"Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you guys a lift." Aang offered.

"We'd love a ride." Katara said.

"Oh no, no way I'm getting on that fluffy monster." Sokka said.

"Ok," Yoo said. "have fun freezing to death."

"Fine." Sokka said.

"You guys go on, I will make my own way." I said.

"How?" Yoo asked concerned.

"Trade secret." I said smirking. She pouted.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked. "It's no trouble."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said. "The village doesn't like me at all."

Aang frowned. "Why not?"

"It's because he's a member of the fir-" Sokka started but got cut off when Yoo hit him in the face with a snow ball.

"We will tell you latter." Yoo said.

I waved goodbye as they left. After they were out of sight started to jump from ice to ice, heading for my home.

Yoo pov time skip

I was sewing a shirt when I saw Katara pulling Aang out of a hut.

"Aang, this is the entire village," Katara said. "entire village this is Aang."

They all stared at him. "Uh…. Why are they all staring at me? Did Appa sneeze on me?" he checked his clothes.

"Well, no one has seen an air bender in a 100 years." Gran-Gran said. "we thought that they were extinct."

"Extinct?" Aang asked worried. How does he not know what happened to his people? Sokka walked up and grabbed Aang's staff.

"what's this, Some kind of weapon? You can't stab anything with this." He said.

"It's not for stabbing." Aang said air bending it back and opened it up to a glider. "it's for air bending, I can bend the air around it and fly."

"You know, last time I checked humans can't fly." Sokka commented.

"check again," Aang said and launched himself into the air and flying around, until he got distracted by my sister making him crash into Sokka's watchtower. Sokka rushed to his watch tower. Katara and I went over to Aang.

"That was AWESOME!" I said and Katara nodded.

"Great," Sokka said. "you're an airbender, Katara and Yoo are waterbenders, and you three can waste time all da-" he got cut off when I water bended some snow into his face.

"You guys are water benders!" Aang asked excited.

"Well…. sort of, not yet." Katara said sadly and I nod.

"All right," Gran-Gran said. "no more playing time for your choirs."

Time skip

I had just finished my chores when Katara came and pulled me out of the village to ask Aang to help us with are bending. We found him and he told us he would get us to the north pole to learn if we helped him with riding a penguin. We had a great time Penguin sledding until we reached a broken old metal ship.

"what's this?" Aang asked.

"A fire nation war ship." I said. "It's also Moran's home."

Katara looked shocked. "but we aren't supposed to go on it. It might have traps."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think Moran is going to obey the rules of a village that hates him? Come on let's go for a visit. But be careful he has not disarmed all the traps yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Avatar returns.

 **Yoo pov**

We were walking through the halls of the ship. The halls had different animal furs hanging from the walls. Some rooms had tools or weapons in them others had nothing.

"What's with all the weapons?" Aang asked.

"most were here when Moran moved in and he just repaired them, some he made. He used them in hunting, he's the best hunter around a lot better than Sokka that's partly why he dislikes him." I said.

"Partly? What are the other parts?" Aang asked.

I looked down sad.

"the reason Moran's hated by the village is because of his father." Katara said.

"Why? Is he a criminal?"

"No," I said. "he was a member of the fire nation."

"So?"

I looked at him shocked. She expected him to freak out. Not many would act so calmly to learning someone was a related to the fire nation.

"I have friend all over the world." Aang said. "even in the fire nation."

"even with the war?" I asked.

"What war?"

"Aang, how long were you in the ice?" Katara asked carefully.

"I don't know. A few days maybe?" He said.

"I think it was more like a hundred years." She said and I nodded.

"What?" he exclaimed. "that's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-and-twelve-year-old man to you?"

"Think about it. The war is a century old, you don't know about it because some how you were in there the entire time."

"A hundred years?" he asked sitting down sadly and clutched his head. "I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry Aang." Katara said hugging him. "maybe there is a bright side to this."

"Well I did get to meet you." He said looking at Katara who smiled.

I started to feel like a third wheel and went to leave when my foot caught on something. It was a trip wire.

Metal bars slide over the door trapping us. A flare fired through the roof.

"What the heck?" I turned to see Moran. "Yoo I told you to be careful when visiting me. I haven't finished disarming the traps yet."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. Aang air bended us out and Moran came with us.

 **Time skip and Moran's pov**

We arrived at the village to see every one gathered there.

The kids rushed to Aang laughing.

"I knew it. You signaled the fire navy with that flare." Sokka said pointing at my and Aang. "You two are leading them right to us."

"Aang/Moran didn't do anything!" Katara and Yoo said together.

"ya," Aang said. "we were on this ship, the one Moran is living in, and there was a booby trap and we, booby right on into it."  
"Katara, Yoo," Gran-Gran said. "you should not have gone on that ship. And Moran you also should not have."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, you treat me like trash and expect me to follow your rules? Ya, not happening."

Gran-Gran ignored me. "now we might all be endanger."

"Don't blame them," Aang said. "it's my fault."

"The traitor confesses." Sokka states "Warriors away from the enemy he and the fire nation are now banished from the village."

"Sokka you're making a mistake." Katara said angrily.

"No," he said. "I keeping my promise to dad. Keeping you and Yoo safe from threats like them." He pointed at me and Aang.

"Aang and Moran are not are enemies." Yoo said Furious.

"Aang helped us have fun again." Katara said.

"And Moran gives us food even though you treat him horribly." Yoo said.

"Gran-Gran please don't let Sokka do this." Katara said.

"Katara, Yoo, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. I think Sokka is right the air bender and Moran should leave."

"Fine!" Katara yelled. "Then I'm bashed to. Yoo you can come to. Aang's going to take us to the north pole."

"Really?" Aang asked. "Great."

"Katara, Yoo, would you really choose them over your family?" Sokka asked.

"I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said.

"Don't worry Yoo I will be fine on my own. I always have been."

Yoo hugged me and started to cry. I normally don't like hugs but Yoo was my best friend so I hugged back.

"Hey Aang can I get a lift?" I asked the kid.

"Sure, I'm gonna head home and look for the air benders. I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." He says and I hop on the bison.

"Let's see your bison fly now air boy." Sokka said.

But Appa just got up and began to walk way.

 **Yoo's pov**

We watched as Appa walked out of sight.

"Yoo, Katara, you will feel better after you-"

"NO!" Yoo shouts. "Moran is just as much a member of the water as I am. You treat him like trash all because of his father! He even helped us hunt and get food but you all treated him horribly! YOU ALL SICKEN ME!"

The village looked down in shame but I did not care I stormed away. Some tried to talk to me but I would brush them off. The only one I would talk to is Katara.

 **Moran's pov**

We had stopped at my home to get supplies and were currently resting in so O shaped ice.

I looked over to see Aang looking depressed.

"You missing your girlfriend?" I asked smirking.

He sputtered and blushed madly. I laughed until I saw a fire nation war ship heading towards the village.

"The village!" Aang shouted.

We hoped down from resting spots and ran towards the village.

'I hope Yoo is ok.' I thought.

 **Yoo's pov**

We heard a rumbling and saw a shadow moving towards are wall. Sokka trying to be a hero stood on the wall waiting for it. It turned out to be a fire nation war ship cutting right through the Ice.

"Sokka get out of there!" Katara and I yelled. Lucky the ice broke and slid him away before he could get crushed. The boat stopped and opened up and folded onto the ice, hot and cold air mixed creating steam. When the steam cleared fire nation soldiers walked down.

The soldier in front had a large burn scar covering his left eye and He looked around 16 years old.

Sokka charges raising his club screaming. Scarface simply kicked him into a snowbank. The entire village gasped at the violence. The Scar face stepped forward.

"where are, you hiding him?" Scar face asked. When no one answered, he grabbed Gran-Gran. "about this age master of all the elements." He shoved Gran-Gran back to us and send a wave of fire that barley miss the village. "I know you're hiding him!"

Behind him Sokka back up and charged again. The Scar face dodged all his attacks and flipped him over and sent a blast of fire. Sokka rolled out of the way and though his boomerang at him. It barely misses and Scar face glares at my brother. One of the children though Sokka his spear and he charged again.

I really wished that Sokka would change tactic as scar face dodged every time. He pulled Sokka's spear from him, take it and hits him over head with it. As scar face turned to my Brother Sokka's boomerang came back hitting the teen in the head, but it only enraged him. Fire blazed from his hands and just about to strike when two people came zooming down a hill on pigeons one hitting Zuko the other Hitting two other soldiers. The kids cheered when they saw it was Aang and Moran.

"Hey Katara, Hey Sokka, hey Yoo." Aang said.

"Hi, Aang, Moran, thanks for coming." Sokka said dryly. The soldiers sounded Aang.

"I'll deal with the soldiers you deal with scar face!" Moran told Aang who nodded.

"Ha!" Scar face said. "these are elite fire benders can't pos-"

Moran rushed forward, dodged two fire ball kicked one in the head and swiped his feet from out from him. At the same time Aang fires a blast of air and snow towards Scarface.

"Looking for me." Aang said.

"You're the Avatar?" Scar face asked.

"Aang?" Katara said. I felt shocked.

"No way." Sokka says.

"Really?" Moran asked dodging more fireballs.

"What?"

"You're just now figuring this out?" he punches a soldier in the face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Aang claimed he didn't know the Avatar but said he knew people that knew him. Which means that the Avatar would have been killed then reborn. But he was not which means he survived and who is the only known Airbender?" He said all this still fighting the Soldiers.

"Well, when you put it that way." Sokka says.

Suddenly a stray fireball flies towards me. But right before it hit Moran jumped in front of me, karate chopping the fireball and It split down middle which should be impossible unless you're a firebender.

"Moran!?" I ask in surprise.

 **Moran's pov**

I saw a fireball heading towards Yoo. I jumped in front of her using my Fire bending to stop the fireball.

"Moran!?" Yoo asked shocked. The rest of the village gasped.

"Well I guess my secret's out." I said and launched a blast of fire at one of the soldiers. He tried to defend but It overpowered him, knocking into the snow.

"Traitor!" Scar face yells sending a blast of fire a Aang. The air bender twirled his staff to dissipated the fire but some reached the village.

Aang see this said. "If I go with you will you leave these people alone?"

Scarface looks at me. "Only if the traitor comes as well.

"Deal." I said and they took me and Aang aboard the ship.

"No Aang!" Katara yelled at the same time Yoo yelled "No Moran!"

"Don't worry we will be fine." I yelled to them.

"take care of Appa for me." Aang said.

"Head a course for the fire nation," Scar face says. "We're going home."

 **Yoo's pov**

"We half to go after them." I said and Katara nodded.

"They saved are tribe now we have to save them." Katara said.

"Katara, Yoo, I-"

"Why can't you realize Aang and Moran are on are side." I said.

"if we don't help them no one will." My sister said. "I know you don't like Aang or Moran but we owe them and-"

"Katara, are you and Yoo going to talk all day or are you coming with me." Sokka said smirking.

"Sokka!" Katara said happily and hug him. He looks at me but I just say. "I will forgive you when Moran forgives you." He looked down sadly but nodded.

"Come on let's go save your boyfriends."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Katara and I said together and my face burned as I blushed.

"Whatever." Sokka smirks.

"There's no way we'll catch a war ship in a canoe." I said then I spotted Appa and smirked.

 **Moran's pov**

Aang and I were begin held by some soldiers on their war ship.

"This staff will make an excellent gift to my father." Scar face said then turned to Aang. "I suppose you would not know of fathers begin raised by monks."

"Why do I get the feeling you have daddy issues?" I asked and he glared at me.

"Don't talk to me traitor!"

"You know, I was born here so I'm no traitor." I said simply.

"then how can you bend fire?" an old man asked

"My father was a firebender mother was a member of the tribe." I explanted.

"No matter," Scar face said. "take the avatar and his friend to the prison hold."

The soldiers lead us down blow the deck of the fire nation war ship.

"So," Aang said. "I guess you never fought an air bender before. I could take you with my hands tied behind my back."

"So could I." I said.

"Silence." The soldier said.

Both Aang and I took a deep breath and exhaled powerfully. Aang shot wind knocking one guard out, I breathed fire hitting and knocking out the second. I burned through the ropes holding my hands and did the same for Aang and we ran above deck. Aang blasted a door open with some air and we ran inside.

"The Avatar has escaped!" a guard yelled sounding an alarm.

We ran into a group of soldiers.

"You haven't seen my staff anywhere have you?" Aang asked but they just readied their weapons. Aang airbender me and him around the soldiers. "Thanks anyway."

Next, we met a firebender who shot a blast of fire. I blocked it and kicked a fireball hitting him in the head. We searched many rooms until we found it.

"there it is." Aang said happily.

"Wait it might be a trap-" I started to say but the door slammed shut.

A little while later Aang came out with his staff and we ran. We ran out the bridge door and Aang tried to fly with me. I shot fire to help us stay air born when Scar face grabbed us and pulled us down.

Scar face shot fire at us but Aang blocked while I returned fire. One fireball knocked Aang's staff out of his hand. I tried to block the fire but soldiers came out and attacked me while Aang got knocked off the edge of the ship.

"Aang!" I yelled. But I wasn't the only one, I looked up to see Katara, Sokka and Yoo riding Appa. Suddenly Aang shot out of the water on a water spout. He landed on the ship and basted everyone but me off the ship, then he collapsed.

"Aang!" Katara yelled running to him. While Yoo ran to me and hugged me.

"hey Katara," he said tiredly. "hey Sokka, Yoo. Thanks for coming."

"well I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka said.

"I dropped my staff." He said.

Sokka went to grab it when Scar face held onto it Sokka hit him with the staff making him let go.

When soldiers tried to attack, I was about to send a blast of fire when Yoo and Katara tried waterbending. Katara's hit Sokka freezing his feet to the ground. Yoo's hit me freezing my hands together.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled at the same time I yelled "Yoo!"

The soldiers advanced so when Katara and Yoo tried again this time hitting them freezing them.

"Hurry up guys." Katara yelled.

Sokka broke the ice holding him when I melted mine with fire. We ran onto Appa yelling Yip-Yip. And flew away. Scar face tried to shoot us down but Aang and I redirected it into an iceberg causing an avalanche on the war ship.

 **Time skip.**

How did you do that with the water?" Katara asked.

"It was Awesome!" Yoo said childishly which made me laugh.

"I don't know," Aang said. "I just did."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" Katara asked.

"Because I never wanted to be." He said sadly.

"but the world has been waiting for the avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"according to legend first you need to learn water then earth then fire, right?"

He nodded.

"Well if we go to the north pole you can master water."

"We can learn together." He said to Katara and Yoo.

"Yeah," Yoo said. "And Moran can teach you fire."

"No I can't." I said they all look at me shocked.

"why not?" Katara asked.

"I don't know how to." I said.

"But we saw you?" Yoo said. "it was incredible."

"How I fire bend is pure instinct, I just do it like breathing or bending your arm. There no real thought I just do it." I said and Aang looks down. "but I'm sure we will find you a fire teacher."

"And Sokka I'm sure you can knock some fire bender heads on the way." Katara said.

"I would like that." Sokka says.


End file.
